Maelibus
Maelibus Species data created by Wikia user lukewarner. The Maelibi (Often referred to as "Demons") inhabit Iego's core and, for the most part, their existence is known only to the castaways on the planet's surface. Though they are not capable of mind control, those who have seen them still consider them to be even more beautiful than the Diathim. Maelibi are humanoid giants with bodies of shimmering gold and melodic voices that sing a strange language. Approximately once each year, they select victims from among the castaways and carry them underground for consumption. Able burrowers, Maelibi use their immense strength, speed, and claws to burrow through the ground rapidly, as well as to create vast tunnel networks. Within these networks, the Maelibi sing hypnotic melodies, their vocal cords producing pitches specifically designed to disrupt brainwaves, confusing in even the strongest sentients; many claim that their lyrical voices were said to be the embodiment of music itself, with none capable of eluding their siren call. When their prey is been drawn in close enough, the Maelibus then explosively burrow out of the ground, and drag their screaming prey beneath the surface, eating them alive. Maelibus Characteristics Personality: Maelibi are predators, a fact they take great pride in. A Maelibus will typically stack a target prior to its death to hone their skills, with little regard for their sentience. While not bloodthirsty, they have no qualms with killing to survive. Physical Description: Maelibi are said to be achingly beautiful- even more radiant than the Diathim. Their scaled humanoid bodies are seemingly formed from molten gold, and they possess natural claws, razor-sharp teeth, and horns which contribute to their demonic appearance. Adult Maelibi stand between 2-3 meters in height. Age Groups: Maelibi age at the following stages: Homeworld: Maelibi reside in Iego, the "Planet of a Thousand Moons." They live in enormous tunnel systems beneath the surface, which is both a home and a survival tactic. Languages: Maelibi always sing rather than speak, and have extreme difficulty communicating in less-meiotic languages. A Maelibi is incapable of singing Binary (Though they may still learn to understand it). Adventurers: Maelibi are typically isolationists, residing in their burrows with little interest in the outside world. Those who do leave Iego are either youths exploring the great unknown, or exiles fleeing their home. Maelibus Species Traits Maelibi share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Maelibi receive a +2 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Maelibi are tough and resilient, but rarely interact with outsiders. * '''Large Size: As large creatures, Maelibi take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: '''Maelibi have a base speed of 6 Squares. They additionally posses a Burrow speed of 2 squares. * '''Natural Weapons: '''A Maelibus has Natural Weapons, in the form of razor-sharp claws. When a Maelibus makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of Slashing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. A Maelibus is always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Hypnotic Singing: Maelibi produce pitches specifically designed to disrupt brainwaves, instilling a hypnotic compulsion and confusion in even the strongest sentients. A Maelibus may choose to reroll any Use the Force check to activate a [Mind-Affecting] Force Power, keeping the better of the two results. * Darkvision: Maelibi ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * Automatic Languages: Maelibi can sing, read, and write Maelibi. When learning a new Language, Maelibi continue to communicate in melodic tones. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Maelibi